10 Diamonds to Carnavar
by kwriteseverything
Summary: World war two was the worst thing that happened to Eilia Greenwood. She has to take care of her sister Myra. But when she wakes up in the world of carnavar, with her sister missing, she has to find the 10 crystals to get Myra back from the kings evil brother.
1. PROLOGUE the Fall of Family

Prologue

The Fall of Family

Never in my lifetime of barely twelve years had I ever had such a killing headache on the cold, icy evening of October. Tomorrow was Halloween, my least favorite day of the year.

With my seven brothers and six sisters yelping loudly about whether or not I was going to help them with their costume, (Which I wasn't but mum made me), I had a massive headache. Only hoping that it would go away soon, I complained to mum and dad, "Can't you help them, mum's better at sewing than I am, and dad can help Wyler with his pirate costume! Please?" Of course I had better things to do than get stupid Lollypops and Horehounds with my younger brothers and sisters.

I was the eldest of fourteen in our little Russain-Jewish family. Even though we lived in Germany, hiding from the Nazi's. In my mind, it had always been a stupid place to hide from the Nazi's since most of them were in Germany already. However, according to our town records, we were whole German, and not Jewish because of an ld rumor my dad started. 1929 was the year of my birth, and World War Two had been about two years into itself at the time.

Totally normal right? Yea, that's what everyone says, because just when I was finished complaining for the twentieth time that day. At exactly 8:46 P.M., six men rammed the door down forceful and very impaitent. Seriously, didn't knock or anything. Anyway, these men wore grey army suits with, on the shoulder, a red symbol. Just like the ones on the flag they made us fly above the roof.

I didn't know why then, but my dad looked scared, my dad! And I could only think of two words at that moment. They know! They know that my father was born into a whole jewish family. That's why we lied, they were attempting to kill all of us. I saw a face on my father I had never seen before, a face that said, I love you, a face that said goodbye, forever. That was the day I lost my father, the day I never complained again, the day I watched my father Fall to his painful death. The last thing I said to him was that I hated him, so all I can think about him now is that I love him more than life itself.

My father, as you know, was sentenced to death that day. He was shot. A week after that, my mother, and all of my siblings, except one, Myra, who was hiding along with me at the time, were sent off to a consentration camp. So then all I had was me and myra, my little 5 month old sister. To feed and take care of all on my own. Me, at the age of 12. That was when my childhood ended, the worrying began, and when the story began.


	2. CHAPTER 1 Running

Chapter 1

Running

There was a tonic bang as I heard mumbling outside the little shed my sister and I slept in. By now, I was fifteen. Myra was three years old. 'Three years already.' I thought as I got up. I then heard yet another loud and obnoxious bang and the slight sound of a young cry outside the two doors of the shed. I'd better wake up Myra, and speaking of Myra, where s she?

What if she ran away? With German Soldiers all over the country, and us being one of the most wanted for them. I'd better go find her before the Nazi's do first.

I cracked open one of the tall oak doors just enough to see out the tiny opening. I saw there were eight Nazi's out, right next to the short blonde one, my little sister Myra!

Myra looked terrified. Even I could see a single wet, lonely tear run down her cheek. Wait, is she looking at me?

"No!" I thought, struggling to keep focus on my sister.

"No, don't look at me or they might see me and I wont be able to save you!"

All of a sudden, I couldn't hold back, I found myself yelling out "Myra!" while running out of he shed at full speed, grabbing Myra around the waist, and speeding toward the Rhine river, hoping to find safety there.

As I approached the river, I slowed down. But I didn't dare stop. I could still see them, racing

after me. Yelling at the top of their lungs, "Hey! Stop get back here!" I was terrified, wondering whether or not I should go back and take the consequence, but I had to save my sister. If they caught

Myra, they would hurt her, or worse, kill.

A few seconds later, I found myself in Rhine river, attempting to keep at a good speed going

across. But i couldn't keep at a good speed at all, my feet weren't touching anything anymore. I hit an underwater cliff, I remember I couldn't swim, and I sank. Struggling for air I kicked as hard as I could. My lungs burning, was I going to die!

The next moment,I found myself empty handed. Remembering Myra, I tried to scream under the freezing, ice cold water. Looking desperately for my little sister. But a second later, everything went black, and I passed out. Completely unconscious, as hypothermia took over my body.


	3. CHAPTER 2 Going Crazy

Chapter 2

Going Crazy

When I woke, I expected to be still under water, or on shore surrounded by Nazi's. But surprisingly, I wasn't. I was in bedroom. A fancy bedroom, with pink all over the walls. The corner was covered with beautiful high-heeled shoes. About one-hundred of them, and the bed had pink lace around the perimeter. On the other side of the room there was an absolutely huge wardrobe (also pink). Although I wanted so badly to look inside, I didn't.

After a while, I realized I didn't feel wet at all. I looked over myself surprisingly at what I was wearing. A long, flowing, blue nightgown. Why was everything in the room pink but my nightgown? Anyway, what surprised me most was on one wall, a beautiful, long, wall sized window, with bright rays of sunlight showing through. I thought of the golden rays of sunlight shining through my dirty blonde hair and thought, thinking of the warming sunlight,

'Wasn't it raining back home?'

I strode over to the tall glass window. Outside the sun was almost, fake. It was so bright. Then, at that moment, there was a slam at the door. Someone came in, who was it? I turned around swiftly so my flowing nightgown lifted from my ankles to my knees.

It was a man. A very well dressed man with a crown on top his head. He just stood by the door looking at me. When at last he spoke,

"I am king Wathon, I rule this land . And you are." I stood in one place with my mouth open, tried to speak, couldn't, and gave up. He asked again, "What is your name, age, and where are you from!"

This time I opened my mouth and spoke, "My name is Eilia, I am fifteen years old, and I was born in Hildunburg, Germany on December 2, 1927.

"Come with me. I have something to tell you." He exclaimed with a calm expression on his face. I followed him out of the room and down the long narrow hallway. Wondering as we wandered down the hall, wondering what he wanted to show me.

As I got farther down the hall, I noticed that there were multiple pictures on the wall. Mostly of a rather handsome young boy. I was about to ask who it was when he spoke," I need a favor from you."

"What would you want from _me_?" I asked, truely wondering what I asked.

He turned into a room, it was cold. It looked more like a dungeon than I castle room.

"Close the door will you!", he acted as if he didn't want anyone to hear him. I closed the door.

"I need a favor from you." he repeated.

"I honestly don't know what I could do for you." The king looked surprised. As if he expected me to know all about doing so called "favors".

"Just listen to me," he paused so I could nod, "I need you to get a couple of diamonds for me. Just a little adventure, not much of a big deal."

"How much is a couple to be exact?" I asked.

"Exactly? Ten." My face must have looked worried, because he went on.

"However, you _will_ be provided with new clothes and equipment. Plus, you will have 9 years to complete this...mission."

"Why am I doing this by the way?"

"The diamonds are very important to the land, they hold the ten powers of the universe. If anyone finds them and uses them for selfish reasons, they could easily ruin this perfect kingdom. I need to make sure no one steals them."

"Where exactly am I supposed to bring these diamonds whenst I find them?"

"Here, to the castle. I'll give you a sack to put each one in and you'll bring them to me one by one."

"You'll be here, right?"

"Of course. You'll need equipment and clothes, right? Go back to the room. I'll send a maid."

**. . . .**

When I got back, a maid was already standing beside the bed. She was holding a set of boots, a pair of pants, and I torso.

"Your clothes, miss." she replied before scuddering out of the room. I changed out of the pink night gown into the new clothes.I was surprised to find out that they fit perfect. Almost as if they knew I was coming. There was no way anyone could make clothes in less than five minutes. I looked at my night gown and wondered if I should leave them there or take them someplace. I figured I'd ask someone. The clothes were gone, however, when I looked back.

'God' I thought to myself, "This place is really creepy. How crazy can I get?"

Ten minutes later, the maid came back with two things. The first was a sword, the second was a sheild.

"What's that for?" I wondered aloud. The maid responded with a smile, nodded, and then left. Then I remembered the king told me I would need to be provided with equipment. I asked myself, then, if this "little adventure" was going to be dangerous.


End file.
